Fiery Horizon
by Niall-love1997
Summary: The hunger games with a funny twist to do with my friends. Will love destroy 23 people's lives and leave one standing or will they all rebel.


**Fiery Horizon. Is a hunger games parody fanfiction of my friends.**

**CHARACTERS**

Suzi- Katniss

Patrick- Peeta

Amelia- Primrose

Tom Walsh- Gale

Sladen- Rue

Mini Matt- Thresh

Caleb- Cato

Beth- Clove

Loren- Glimmer

Joe- Marvin

Maddy- Summer

Hayden- Tommy

Kaija- Kayla

Gravett- Foxface

Matt D- Ceaser

Hayley- Effie

Mr Bolt- Game makers

Reece- Haymitch

George- Cinna

* * *

SUZI'S P.O.V

I glanced down from the woods that are already ablaze with fire and ash, looking down on what remains of District 12 and see him hanging from the gallows so much rage rises inside forcing my conscience back into the shadows of my mind right now..I am really thinking about killing some people just like I am still in the hunger games...

Ever since the accident, Amelia hasn't been herself, and lately it's been getting more and more noticeable. She started going into a different world to us, it's as if she doesn't exist any more, it's like we lost her in the reaping even though we didn't. She is so jumpy now and screams at everything that happens too quickly for her liking. It was about half a year agowhen it all started.

*****************FLASHBACK*****************

It was her 13thbirthday,We had decided to surprise her with a party with all the people including her best friend Lily, they had known each other since Primary school and had grown close ever since then she has believed in her as a best friend. Thinking it would be a wonderful and joyous occasion for her however this lovely thought was blown out the window when she walked in and everyone had shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY! She screamed out loud and flew out the door running as if it were a trap...like we were going to kill her or torture her in some sick way; Tom and I shared a look as if to say "what?" We sprinted out the door to find her but all we could find of her is her boot prints in the mud fading the further we got from the house. We stopped walking afterher boot prints faded away altogether worried I call out her name "Amelia...Meywia where are you?"

I was starting to get desperate now but then Tom tapped me on the shoulder once and pointed in to the right of me signalling he had found her but it was not the form I wanted her in. She was curled up in a tight ball with her petite hands covering her ears rocking back and forth gently talking to herself, quietly, in little mumbles saying something over and over again but so quickly that neither me nor Tom could understand. Tom signalled something to me that I interpreted as don't approach her to quickly take it slowly so I nodded and slowly walked to my little duckling of a sister and she turned around and threw herself in to my arms I sighed in relief but as soon as I looked at her in the face I knew something wasn't quite right it was then I realized I was being punched and kicked at and Tom was at my side at an instance taking my little sister off of me as even he knows she is thin but quite tall for her age so she is rather heavy and Tom just probably wants to help me because he knows I could carry her all the way with her hitting out at me but he says "sshh Amelia sshh Calm down everything's going to be ok" then Amelia looks up at him and stops punching him in the shoulder and says "sorry, I'm so sorry " he does have that effect on people especially Amelia... talking about Amelia, she gives him a hug and then falls asleep in his soft and soothing hold until we wake her when we are nearing the house and she grumbles and moans-proper true style of miss Amelia Everdeen! "Come on sleepy head time to wake up" Tom said but the only reply from Amelia was"yeah give me ten more minutes mum" Me and Tom started laughing but carry on through our house we noticed it was quite and no-one was around except my mum. Mum just stands there waiting for a explanation of why Amelia ran off like that but all I could say was "She needs sleep she is over tired" so I took Amelia from Tom's arms and put her in my bed and she didn't even flinch at all...

*******************FLASHBACK ENDED****************

Wow that memory hit home with me and I run straight into the fiery woods not even bothered with the falling burnt trees and flames spitting off sparks near my clothes I just see the whole world differently now...now he has gone out of my life as well as...as well as ...as ... I can't even say his name any more I loved him so much and they just took him away as if he was worth nothing but he was worth millions to me but was like a pile of dirt to those capital people who are rich enough to blow their nose with a piece of gold tissue.


End file.
